


Bad thing

by Hotgitay



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lazy day in with Tyrone  and Carlos





	Bad thing

“You smell nice”Tyrone wrapped an arm lazily around his boyfriend’s waist 

“You notice the weirdest things”Carlos laughed 

“Relax man I’m giving you a compliment”Tyrone ran his hand through his hair 

“You just want some nookie that’s all”Carlos said 

“You day that like its a bad thing Carlos”Tyrone sticks his tongue out playfully at his lover 

“Better I’m being honest”Carlos kissed him

“Honesty is a very attractive quality”Tyrone replied


End file.
